


A limitless (messy) chat

by Wei_Ling



Series: Every comeback a messy chat [4]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Jeffrey - Freeform, Johnny is finally here, Karma - Freeform, LOVE NCT, M/M, and, enjoy, just a bit, mork's revenge, nct 127, this is a mess, winwin just wants some coffee, yuta just wants some kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wei_Ling/pseuds/Wei_Ling
Summary: GrandTY: oh god there we are againIAmTooCute: WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOPJeffrey:  that’s oldIAmTooCute: BABY I DON’T WANT NOBODY BUT YOUUUUUUUUUBunnyBunny: betterMountainType: what a beautuful lifeGrandTY: we’ll talk later YutaMountainType: as always… NO REGRETS





	A limitless (messy) chat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came back and here's the Limitless ver. chat. I recommend you to read the previous chats as well or this may be a bit confusing. Thank you for reading ^-^ I hope you'll enjoy it and... see ya at the end :) Have a good read and love NCT!

\-------

Taeil: **_FullMoon_**

Johnny: **_ChicagoOppa_**

Taeyong: **_GrandTY_**

Yuta: **_MountainType_**

Doyoung: **_BunnyBunny_**

Jaehyun: **_Jeffrey_**

Winwin: **_IAmTooCute_**

Mark: **_ILoveDonghyuck_**

Haechan: **_TheMaknaeIsBack_**

\-------

 ** _\----- FullMoon_** just sent a message on “GUESS WHAT TAEIL HYUNG” ** _\-----_**

 ** _FullMoon_** : not to ruin the mood but what I’m supposed to gue-

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 ** _FullMoon_** : Mork please I’m trying to figure out what I’m supposed to guess

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 ** _MountainType_** : Isn’t weird that Mork’s message interrupted Taeil’s one like they were having a conversation?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 ** _GrandTY_** : Isn’t weird that my child is basically screaming on chat?

 ** _MountainType_** : meh

 ** _FullMoon_** : I’m still confused.. whatever

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : got7? AAAAAAAAA~ da aneunde wae jakku sumgyeo..

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : You’re not helping Hyuck

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : what do you want me to do now? I already stole Taeyong hyung’s phone to make you change the group chat name..

 ** _GrandTY_** : YOU WHAT

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : …. Nothing :3

 ** _GrandTY_** : so you’re the one who changed my phone’s wallpaper into a creepy unicorn….

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : No it was Johnny hyung

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : you traitor

 ** _GrandTY_** : JOHNNY

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : yes grandpa?

 ** _GrandTY_** : I have black hair now, shut up!

 ** _MountainType_** : but you’re old

 ** _GrandTY_** : we’re the same age

 ** _MountainType_** : you came first

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : uh…

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : what’s a creepy unicorn btw?

 **\------- _GrandTY_**   _just sent a pic on_ “GUESS WHAT TAEIL HYUNG” **\-------**

**_FullMoon_** : hey Taeyong he looks like you

 ** _GrandTY_** : you….

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 ** _FullMoon_** : Mork please we’re looking at this great piece of unicorn

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I’M DONE

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : Jeffrey chose it

 ** _GrandTY_** : Jae?

 ** _Jeffrey_** : I’m Jeffrey

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : we got it the 25233278262388th time you said it hyung

 ** _Jeffrey_** : ow :(

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : Hey Jeffrey is a masterpiece made in Johnny shut up everyone!

 ** _GrandTY_** : JAE

 ** _Jeffrey_** : I… I was thinking about you..

 ** _FullMoon_** : told ya they are similar

 ** _Jeffrey_** : SHUT UP HYUNG

 ** _Jeffrey_** : and and… you are cute, unicorns are cute as well, so so…

 ** _GrandTY_** : fine

 ** _Jeffrey_** : :3

 ** _BunnyBunny_** :  they are cute.. cuteness makes me hungry

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : Taeil hyung I want another heart shaped cake

 ** _FullMoon_** : sssssssssssssssssssssssh

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : what?

 ** _FullMoon_** : there’s no need to be so loud

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : we’re chatting..

 ** _FullMoon_** : I’ll bake it now but sssssssssssh

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : <3

 ** _FullMoon_** : I’ll be back soon guys, gotta take a shower

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : Does he know we can read what he said before?

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : meh

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : hyuck it’s the time… BRING ME HIS PHONE NOW

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : fine fine… what a devil

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : says the innocent one

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : :3

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : Doyoung hyung will have a cake???

 ** _Jeffrey_** : Hey Win, where did you go?

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : then I want a cup of coffee :(

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : NO

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : NO

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : NO

 ** _Jeffrey_** : NO

 ** _GrandTY_** : NOT. AGAIN. It has a bad effect on you

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : but but.. I want coffee :(

 ** _GrandTY_** : NO, I can give you ice cream if you want

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : COFFEE

 ** _GrandTY_** : ICE CREAM

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : COFFEE

 ** _GrandTY_** : ICE CREAM

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : I will give a kiss to all the ones that will bring me a cup of coffee :3

 ** _Jeffrey_** : Oh God

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : oh no.. stop him

 ** _GrandTY_** : YUTA DON’T YOU DARE TO

 ** _MountainType_** : I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT TO COME FOR MONTHS

 ** _GrandTY_** : NOOOOOOO

 **\------- _MountainType_**   _just sent a pic on_ “GUESS WHAT TAEIL HYUNG” **\-------**

 

 ** _MountainType_** : come here Win… I’M YOURS

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : you’re mine.. coffeeeeeeeee \\(^o^)/

 ** _MountainType_** : I’m ready ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : my innocent eyes

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : pfffffff

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : what?

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : nothing nothing

 ** _Jeffrey_** : Ten*cough*

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : ……

 ** _Jeffrey_** : I was counting

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : sure

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : I just wanna inform you that the giant coffee cup is already empty

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : is he a camel or what?

 ** _GrandTY_** : oh god there we are again

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP

 ** _Jeffrey_** :  that’s old

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : BABY I DON’T WANT NOBODY BUT YOUUUUUUUUU

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : better

 ** _MountainType_** : what a beautuful life

 ** _GrandTY_** : we’ll talk later Yuta

 ** _MountainType_** : as always… NO REGRETS

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Revenge never tasted better

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : hey brat what did you do?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : you’ll see ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _GrandTY_** :Mark?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : just a little trip to a certain settings section…

 ** _Jeffrey_** : welcome back to your “A” btw

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I’m touched  
 

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : WAKE ME WAKE ME UUUUUUUUP

 ** _GrandTY_** : there’s no need to Win

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : DANCING DANCING FOOOOOR LOVE

 ** _MountainType_** : for my love <3

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : MY COFFEE MAN <3

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : cheesy, WHERE’S MY CAKE??????

 ** _Jeffrey_** : Taeil hyung just finished it

 ** _FullMoon_** :  hey Doyoung the coke is reody

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : coke? I wanted a cake :(

 ** _FullMoon_** : thot’s whot I soid o coke

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : I’m not thirsty :(

 ** _FullMoon_** : coke

 ** _FullMoon_** : COKE

 ** _FullMoon_** : Oh god no

 ** _Jeffrey_** : no way

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _FullMoon_** : MORK WHOT DID YOU DO?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** :Mork?  Who’s Mork? I only know Mark Lee the revenge master

 ** _FullMoon_** : NO YOU BROT, HOW???????????

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : wasted.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all guys thank you for all the hits and kudos on the others works I made, I'm speechless thank you so much for reading and liking my messy fics <3 Let me know if you liked this one as will and leave a comment if you want, dont be shy :) I hope to see you soon on the next chat ( what if they'll make a comeback with 18 members for real? Imagine the chat hahaha) Love ya!
> 
> Oh before I forgot, if you want you can find me on instagram --> @the_clumsy_nctzen  
> I just opened this page and you all are welcome :)


End file.
